


Soul bonding

by lion_62



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And for everybody, Buckets and buckets of fluffy, Cold, Cuddling, Cute, Cuteness and fluffy to the moon and back, Darbys adorable, Even though the plot went longer then planned still turned out super cute!, F/M, FFLLLUUFFFFFYYY, Fluffy, Fluffy John, Fluffy all around, For Halloween, Giggling, Handsome wolf, Hunting, John Loves Sherlock, John takes care of his family, Just for fluffy, LITERALLY, Lost - Freeform, M/M, More fluffy, More soul bonding, My ideas just kept building, Omega Sherlock, Packs, Parentlock, Pups, Really its all fluffy, Sherlock Loves John, Snowing - Freeform, Soul Bond, The original idea was like the first third maybe, The plot kinda got out of hand, They both love their child, Thses to love each other so much, Werewolf, and Cuteness, fluffy fluffy fluffy, were!john, were!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a case out of London and drags his alpha and pup along in the middle of a snow storm.<br/>Of course they get lost, John's mad but it could be a really good thing they get lost.</p><p>Fluffy fluffy fluffy. This is just for fluffy and Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like, this is the Halloween story I promised. Love ya' all let me know what you think and if you think I should keep going! Love ya' all!

"Sherlock we're lost!" John finally growled in a whisper as he watched snow gather on the windshield of the car only to be swiped away moments later. Sherlock had decided to take a case out of London suddenly and would not wait until the storm that had been brewing past. So now they found themselves lost late at night in the middle of a snow storm.

"It's fine John, we're almost there." Sherlock snapped back, he knew he had been saying that for close to an hour now but he didn't want to admit he had been wrong. He pressed on the gas only to find the tires spin against the snow, not moving them forward. 

"Sherlock!" John hissed extremely worried now. Sherlock pressed on the gas again the only noise the sound of rubber against freezing snow. "We. Are. Lost." John said the words crisply and in a harsh whisper. "And now we're stuck!" The doctor couldn't stop himself from shouting the last word. He had told his husband many many times that they should wait for the storm, but no the ignorant ass had to do what he wanted dragging his family with him.

"Papa?" Darby whimpered from the back seat. John took a deep breath before looking back at his blonde haired hazel eyed daughter. "Are we gonna die?" The girl's voice wobbled as she was on the verge of tears. 

"No 'we're' not gonna die but daddy might." John glared at Sherlock who tried the gas again, still they didn't move. The detective let his shoulders slump and looked out at the falling snow that glinted against the headlight, tall trees shadows all around them. 

"I'm sorry John." The tall man whispered leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel. He truly did mess up this time. John tried to stay mad but he knew Sherlock was truly sorry and was taking his mistake hard. The doctor sighed running a hand over his face. 

"Turn the car off we don't wanna waste gas, and go sit in the back with Darby to keep her warm." The doctor slipped off his shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt. "I'm gonna go see if I can find someone to help us or at least somewhere for us to stay the night." 

"No John-" Sherlock started to protest be John just held up a hand then put it on the man's cheek. 

"I'm your alpha, it's my job to keep you and Darby safe." Sherlock leaned his face into John's hand briefly before John pulled away and opened his door against the harsh wind and snow. He stepped out into the freezing wind and closed his eyes focusing on the wild animal that lived inside him. When he opened his eyes again his body was warm from gold gray blonde fur that cover his wolf shaped body. It always puzzled him how his pants and trousers formed with him but his shirt and shoes ripped. John turned his slightly small but compact muscled body towards the car and watched as his mate and husband climbed into the back seat of the car and covered their pup with his jacket. Darby looked out the window at him, eyes glinting as she always loved to see her parents in their wolf form. John lulled his tongue out at her before turning and running into the thick woods that were around them. 

Darby watched as papa ran away his four legs much faster than if he were on two. She watched for a few seconds before turning back to Sherlock and snuggling close to him. The detective ran his hand over her hair pulling his jacket around her before he grabbed John's coat and lay it on top of her. 

Sherlock was the omega of the two even when he had alpha behaviors. Being omega meant he had many responsibilities for 'keeping house' but truly it was John who did that. Sherlock loathed most things omega's were meant to do, so as he got older he acted as an alpha. He only loved and cherished two things about being an omega; first he was John's omega, which meant he wasn't a pet and he wasn't locked away cleaning or doing something else stupid all day. Second was the fact that he got to bear John his pups, or pup. Sherlock had had a terrible pregnancy when he was pregnant with Darby and before that he had miscarried. Darby was his joy, she was his and John's flesh and blood and he loved to be around her because she reminded him so much of John's love for him. 

Sherlock pulled the little girl closer kissing her head as he waited for John to talk to him mentally. Talking mentally was rare in werewolf bonds but John and Sherlock had a rare bond.

"Daddy?" Darby asked as she balled her hand into a fist holding his shirt. 

"Yes, baby doll?" 

"Is papa gonna be alright, are we gonna live?" Asked the six year old not looking at him, but he could see the worry in her face. 

"Of course papa's gonna be alright, he will keep us safe, he won't let anything happen to us." Sherlock soothed moving the girl to his lap holding her tight. 

"When I'm I gonna be able to turn into a wo-of?" She asked last word drug out on a yawn. 

"Wolf not woof, woof is the sound we make." Sherlock corrected cheek on top of her head. "You should change and present in between when you're eleven or sixteen years old. I started changing when I was ten and papa when he was fourteen."

"But that's five years away! That's so long!" She whined pushing out her bottom lip. 

"It's actually only four years and three months, you're almost seven." The detective smiled, he couldn't believe his little girl was almost seven! "I don't want you to be seven baby doll." Sherlock sighed kissing her head. 

"Well I gotta grow up so I can change and go on hunts with you and papa." Darby explained. "But once I change then you can make it so I don't grow up anymore." 

"That sounds like a fair deal." The father chuckled smiling down at her. The two turned their attention back outside watching for John.

The doctor raced through the trees and jumping over fallen logs. He knew he was over a mile away from his family now as he came to a rocky mountainside. Looking up he saw what seemed like cave. Shaking the snow off that had gathered on his back John started leaping from ledge to ledge working his way up. Once up John slowly worked his way into the cave sniffing and listening for anything out of the ordinary or if there was something else living in the cave. He soon reached the back only to find dust and dirt. 

-

(Sherlock?) John's asked in the detective's mind as he raced back to the car.

(Yes?)

(I found a cave for us. Put my clothes in a bag we can carry in our mouths and put your stuff in there, don't forget Darby's wolf and blanket as well.) John instructed. (Put both of Darby's coats on her and her mittens.)

(Did you mark the cave?) Sherlock asked worried something would take their sleeping place and Darby would have to be in the snow longer.

(Yes I peed on the entrance and rubbed my body against the walls.) John chuckled softly knowing Sherlock would be slightly disgusted with his response. (One of us is gonna need to hunt tonight. We we're supposed to eat when we got into the town.) John cut his thought off there not wanting to get mad at Sherlock again.

(I will John, I'm the one who got us stuck here.) Sherlock willingly offered. He could feel John getting closer as he didn't have to concentrate so much on the words and they appeared clearer in his mind. 

"Daddy?" Darby tugged at Sherlock's shirt. "Is papa almost here? It's getting cold." Her body shivered to confirm her words.

"Yes he's almost here." The detective kissed her head once more before moving her back to her seat and started to collect their things they would need. 

"No." Darby whined when Sherlock tried to take her stuffed wolf and baby blanket. 

"We have to put it in the bag baby doll or you won't have it for tonight." The father explained slowly taking the comfort objects out of her hands. He pulled off his own shirt and shoes before lifting the girl back into his lap. "Kay baby we gotta bundle you up." Sherlock wrapped the child in her two coats, her mittens, and his scarf so it would cover her ears and nose. The tall man was just checking to make sure her boots were tied properly when John came back into view. Sherlock pushed the door open as John changed back and climbed inside.

"Not too cold when you're a wolf, but freezing without a jacket." The doctor chuckled rubbing his arms from the few moments they had been exposed to the wind. "Ready to go?" He asked looking over Darby to make sure she was bundled up tight. 

"Yeah." The girl nodded moving into John's lap. The small family moved out into the snow, Sherlock quickly changing. John set the girl onto his back and wrapped her in his and mates coats. They had practice with Darby on how to hold on while they ran just for occasion like this. Once Darby was settled John changed and shook out his feet which immediately started to warm after standing in the snow. 

(Which way John?) Sherlock asked nuzzling behind his alphas ear with his nose. Sherlock was pure black and bigger than John but not as muscular. The doctor licked Sherlock's snout before looking at Darby who had her head on Sherlock's neck, the only thing showing was her eyes. Once he made sure again she was okay John picked up the backpack in his mouth and quickly lead the way.

Sherlock easily stayed up even as John ran at full speed. Sherlock was the faster of the two and Darby on his back made it so he ran perfectly at the same speed as John. Darby tightened her legs around Sherlock, just like she had learned, as he jumped over a log. The girl had practiced riding on both her father's back since before she could walk. The two men had taken her on trips out to somewhere like this so she learned how to hold on in many different situations. 

Darby watched as trees quickly passed by. The wind was cold against her eyes and nose even with daddy's scarf covering her face. The snow and wind made her eyes hurt and her back feel numb, her stomach was warm from where it pressed into daddy's fur. She loved when her father's let her ride on their backs but tonight it was to cold and to dark to see where they were going so it wasn't fun. 

(Sherlock, we're gonna need to put Darby on my back.) John said to the detective through their bond as they came to the rocky mountainside. Sherlock stopped and looked up spotting the cave entrance. He turned his head pressing his nose into the little girl's shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked lifting her head to look at daddy. Sherlock licked her covered nose before turning his head telling her to slip off his back when he crouched down. The girl stood quickly putting her hand on John who came to stand beside her while Sherlock changed back into his human form. 

"Here baby doll." Sherlock lifted her placing her on John's back, Darby burrowed down into the warmth of the grey blonde fur, John had the thicker warmer coat. "Hold on tight we're gonna be jumping the whole time." Sherlock changed back walking closer to the mountain. John was the first to go, leading Sherlock up the path he had found the first time he had come. 

"Papa!" Darby squealed sliding to the side as John jumped to the second to last ledge, John hesitated before jumping not getting enough power. Darby's legs came loose while John was in mid-air, Darby's small hands gripped tight to the wolf's fur making John whine with worry and the pain as she pulling his fur. His front paws touched the next platform but his back paws scraped down the side leaving him to hang. "Papa!" Darby cried again legs hanging and arms holding tight around John's neck making it hard to breath.

(John!) Sherlock yelled mentality jumping hard enough to land over John. He changed into his human form quickly and turned to grab his mate.

(Darby first!) The wolf yelled his back paws scraping against the rocks trying to push himself up. Sherlock grabbed Darby under the arms and pulled her to his chest before grabbing John by the scruff at the back of his neck and pulling him up. Darby sobbed against Sherlock's chest having been so scared. John took a few deep breaths heart racing with adrenaline before changing back and taking the little girl into his arms making sure she was okay. 

"I'm sorry baby, you're okay." John soothed in her ear pushing off the snow that had gathered on her back. "You're okay, daddy and I weren't gonna let you fall." The girl just cried against his chest still too scared. Sherlock and John both hugged the girl until she had calmed some. 

"I'm cold." Darby finally said as John pushed her tears away. John nodded handing her to Sherlock as he changed.

"Hold on tight baby with your legs too. We only have two more jumps then we're there." Sherlock whispered as he placed her on John's back again. Darby nodded holding almost painfully tight to John. The alpha turned his head nuzzling her shoulder before bounding the last two leaps to the cave. Once there both father changed back into their human forms, John quickly started a fire with the wood he had gathered earlier. Sherlock took his little girl into his arms and rocked her slowly trying to calm her still racing heart. 

"I want my wolf and blanket." Darby mumbled into the dark haired man's chest. Sherlock nodded pulling the objects out of the backpack. John blow on the fire making grow in size, the cave took on a orange glow. The little family sat next to the small fire for a few moments letting their body's warm. "How long are we gonna have to stay here?"

"I don't know baby girl, for tonight at least. Daddy or I will have to leave tomorrow and see what's around us." John whispered helping the girl into his lap when she climbed over. 

"Okay, papa will you change? It's warmer and it's fun to play with your fur." The little girl asked looking up at him with the face she knew would get her what she wanted. The doctor chuckled kissing her nose.

"Yes I will, stand up so I can." Darby stood quickly and watched with a happy smile as John changed. The animal gave the little girl a wolfy smile his tongue lolling out before lying down. The child sat down leaning against the furry stomach head on his upper shoulder. John moved his tail so it was over the girl's legs and his head so he could lick behind her ear to clean her, his animal instincts taking over. Sherlock smiled at his family, the omega inside him filling with joy to see his mate taking such good care of their pup.

"Papa." Darby whined when John started to lick her face. "Thats gross." She huffed, John just kept cleaning her. "Papa!"

"Baby, papa's gonna keep cleaning you. This is how we cleaned you when you were little." Sherlock chuckled smoothing her hair back. 

"Thats yucky, how come you didn't just give me a bath?" She asked scrunching one of her eyes as the alpha licked away.

"Because you were born early and were still to small for a real bath so it was just easier to do it this way." The omega smiled still petting her hair.

"It's still gross." She could say what she wanted about it being gross but it still didn't stop her from turning her face as John started at the other side. Darby suffered through the rest of the cleaning silently, John backed away slightly now nuzzling her shoulder. "Papa that tickles." She giggled lighting. 

John looked at his pup with amusement licking her nose. Darby giggled more wrapping her arms around his neck hiding her face in his shoulder. John let out a wolfy laugh wrapping his animal body around the girl in a hug. The girl nuzzled her face into the thick fur sighing into the warmth. She stayed there for a moment before lifting her head looking over at the furry head. She lifted her arms causing John to lift his head, Darby smiled at him taking hold of the tips of his soft ears in between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Do your ears hang low?" She sung softly pulling his ears down sideways. "Do they wobble to and fro?" She wiggled his ears back and forth. "Can you tie 'em in a knot, can you tie 'em in a bow?" She pulled them close together. "Can you throw 'em over your shoulder like a continental soldier?" The girl pulled both ears towards his right side. "Do you ears hang low?" She finished putting John's ears in the first position. Sherlock laughed beside them while John licked the child's nose affectionately. 

"You're silly baby doll." Sherlock repeat John's thought that had traveled across their bond. Darby smiled up at him leaning against John's warm body again. 

"Papa daddy I'm hungry." The girl stated as her stomach growled.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." Sherlock stood brushing his hand over John's warm coat. "I'm going to go find us some food." 

(Sherlock you stay here with Darby I'll go.) John protested in his mind. He wanted to take care of his mate and pup, and having Sherlock go hunt wasn't on his list of taking care of them.

(No John, I got us here I'm going to go.) Sherlock changed and ran out of the cave before John could protest further physically. 

(You're an arse!) John yelled mentality, Sherlock gave him no time to move Darby and try to leave.

(Yes, but you love my arse so I don't see any problem in that.) Sherlock hummed back picking up a scent of a rabbit near by. John huffed back at him mentally and physically. 

"Papa what's the matter?" Darby asked tangling her fingers into the gold fur. John looked at the little girl and sighed through his nose sending warm air across her face before licking her neck. Not being able to talk to his pup while in wolf form was John's least favorite thing about being a werewolf. 

The two lay there for a while, Darby kept playing with John's fur twisting it around her fingers and such. John would lick or nuzzle affectionately at her neck or face making the girl giggle every time he did. The doctor was starting to fall asleep when Darby pushed at his shoulder. 

"Its getting cold, I think the fires going out." She whispered her teeth chattering softly. The wolf changed human putting logs onto the fire.

"Here baby girl." John whispered putting his and Sherlock's coat around her again. He pressed his warm hands to her ears taking away the chill. "Do you want me to go back into my wolf or stay like this?"

"I don't care just my toes are freezing." She shuttered. John pulled off her shoes holding her socked toes in his hands. "It stings." She cried out.

"It know give it a minute to warm up, it's okay." John whispered moving his hands to create friction. "Okay I'm gonna change, I want you to put your knees up to you chest, I'm gonna curl around you and I want you to put your toes under me okay?"

"Okay." She nodded pulling her knees to her chest so she was in a small ball. John changed laying as close to the girl as possible, Darby tucked her feet under his belly resting her head back on his shoulder. John sniffed and nuzzled at the child making sure she was covered everywhere before resting his muzzle on his shoulder so the side of his head cover her one exposed ear. Darby quickly warmed but she didn't move away from papa.

The two stayed how they were until they heard Sherlock come jumping in. The other father had a large rabbit hanging from his mouth and had somehow figured out how to keep a backpack on while changing. The detective set the dead animals down and transformed back into his tall human form.

"I stopped by the car while I was out." He explained walking to them while brushing the snow out of his hair. "I felt your worry John about Darby being cold through our bond, so I got a blanket and her hat." He took off the backpack and pulled out a large blanket. "This should work better them our jackets and papa." He smiled, he wrapped the child tight in the warm fabric and set her in his lap. "Better?"

"Yeah." Darby sighed happily, she was stuck in place her arms pinned down from how tight the blanket had been wrapped around her. 

"I'm gonna go skin the rabbit." John announced once he had changed back. He grinned at his mate and pup before picking up the rabbit and walking to the opening of the cave. Soon the cave was covered in the amazing smell of John cooking the animal over the open fire. 

"I really hungry now." Darby whispered watching as John slowly turned the meat over the fire. 

"It's almost done baby." John said watching the meat brown. "Alright all done." John happily announced. He tore pieces away from the main part handing them to Sherlock and Darby. The three ate in silence until most of the meat was devoured. 

"Papa catch." Darby giggled throwing a chunk of meat into the air. John quickly changed catching the rabbit in mid-air. This was one of Darby favorite things to do with her father. They would always make a show of jumping into the air acting like they barely caught the treat, Darby absolutely loved it. Darby giggled wildly taking another piece and tossed it, John caught it, his body turned sideways. 

Sherlock tossed a lump high into the air causing John to jump as high as he could, Darby squealed with laughter. When Darby had first started this Sherlock had thought it was ridiculous and had refused to have any part in it. Once seeing how happy it made his pup he was the one who hurt his back trying to do a flip. 

"Okay baby no more, I'm extremely full." John changed back with a great sigh laying on his back his hands on his overfilled stomach. The three laughed and chatted until Darby started to yawn. "Time for bed baby girl."

"But there's no bed papa." Darby protested rubbing her eyes. Instead of answering John changed and lay beside her.

"Papa's gonna be your bed." Sherlock whispered helping her get situated and comfortable. The girl curled back into a ball holding her wolf and blanket close to her head. John wrapped himself around her, but he rested his head on his front paws leaving room for Sherlock to lay with them. "Night baby doll, wake me or papa if you need anything." Sherlock kissed her head acting like he was tucking her in like he did most night.

"Alright night daddy, night pa-paa." She yawned wiggling closer and settling down. Sherlock smiled warmly before changing. He lay his body so it was wrapped around Darby from behind. John lifted his head and licked at the omega's snout and nuzzled his ear fondly. Sherlock pressed his head firmly against John's before resting it on his neck next to Darby. 

(I love you John.) Sherlock whispered through their bond taking in Johns soothing wolf scent. (I'm sorry I got us stuck here.)

(I love you too, darling. It's okay, it's been kinda fun to be out here and have it be just us.) John shrugged mentally. 

(It has.) The omega agreed. (You can go to sleep, I'll keep watch I never sleep very well away from home anyways.) 

(Are you sure? I don't mind taking a half of the night.)

(It's fine I won't sleep very much or heavy anyways.) Sherlock lifted his head to nuzzle the alphas ear lovingly. John sighed sleepily curling his body closer to his pup and mate. Sherlock listened to John and Darby fall asleep then listened to the snow fall and small animals run in it. He listened to the crack and pop of the fire and listened more closely to John's steady heartbeat. He had to changed back to his human form once to add wood to the fire and to take Darby out to use the bathroom. 

Hours had passed and Sherlock was starting to relax and feel tired when he heard a strange noise from below the cave. He lifted his head and listened closer, he heard the snow crunch under what sounded like two sets of four feet or more likely paws. He slowed his breathing so he could hear better, what he heard sent him into high alert. It was the two sets of paws taking the first jump up to the cave. He listened as they became closer and closer until he could smell them. Wolfs.

(John!) He yelled mentality pushing at the alphas shoulder. The doctor jumped awake eyes searching and ears pricked up. His deep blue eyes looked black in the firelight as he heard and smelled what Sherlock had woke him for. He quietly slid out from under Darby with Sherlock's help, he stood facing the opening just as the two other wolves jumped onto the ledge leading into the cave. 

The first wolf was light brown and white, male, and just smaller than Sherlock. His body was slim and he looked to have a lot of power, but John could tell it was all talk but no walk, he looked strong but truly wasn't. The second was blonde yellow almost white, female, and was the same size as John. She looked small but fast, Sherlock didn't doubt she was but so was he. 

The two stopped and looked at the family before taking a step forward. Both John and Sherlock we're down in attack position, their ears pinned back and their tails pointed straight up. The two other wolf's stopped for a moment before taking another step inside. The male turned his head towards the wall farthest away from Darby, the female started walking slowly that way. The male was the alpha then and the female omega. A beta would not have gone so quickly. 

John growled deep in his throat glaring at the two. (Sherlock you watch her, I'll watch the alpha.) John instructed taking his eyes away from the omega. Sherlock turned his body with the omega following as she slowly walked around the far side of the fire. The omega stopped when she was at a right angle with her alpha. Sherlock and John growled at the intruders, they keep their pup behind them. The other alpha stayed where he was looking between John, Sherlock, and Darby. The woman sat, her eyes on the little girl fast asleep. 

(John they want Darby!) Sherlock cried into his alphas mind. His pup was his everything, he had worked so hard to find a good alpha to have pups with and being pregnant was terrible but Darby was so worth everything. They couldn't have his little girl. 

(No! They won't take her Sherlock, she's ours!) The doctor growled again feeling his mates worry and pain at even the thought someone would take their pup. John would fight to his death keeping his little girl and mate safe. He didn't care what happened to him or what injuries he got as long as Darby and Sherlock we're safe. (She's my pup!)

The alpha came forward and John attacked slashing his claws down the brown neck. The man let out a whine and moved back, John growled and barked in warning moving closer to Darby again. The omega whined wanting to take care of her mate but the alpha growled at her when she went to move. 

The other alpha got in his attack position finally realizing John was a threat. The doctor bared his teeth his head down ready to fight. Sherlock wasn't watching the alphas but the other omega was with a sad look. Sherlock could feel how mad John was that these wolves had come into their cave thinking they could just waltz away with their pup. 

The two alphas glared at each other with hate for a moment until the brown wolf jumped forward with a snarl aiming for John's throat. The doctor had seen the attack moments before it happened and now raised on his back legs catching the other animal by surprise when he tackled him to the ground. The other alpha growled and barked trying to get out from under John, but the small alpha was too strong. The doctor held the wolf down by his front paws and bit everywhere he could reach causing the other animal to whine and howl in pain as he was attacked.

The white omega whined and lowered her head worried about her alpha. John finally stepped back when he was sure the wolf wouldn't be able to fight anymore. The other alpha was bleeding from many different spots on his body, and John had broken one of his back and front paws. The alpha lay their whining and shivering from the pain John had bestowed upon him. Sherlock was still growling at the omega and was waiting for her to attack but instead she submitted lowering her head and bearing her neck. The detective stood again but didn't take his eyes off of her until he noticed Darby was awake and crying. 

(Take care of her Sherlock, I can watch the both.) John growled in his mind moving slowly back until he could see them both. Sherlock turned away from the omega quickly and stepped close to the girl, rubbing his soft fur against her cheek. 

"Daddy." Darby cried wrapping her arms around his neck. Sherlock sniffed at her ear before checking her over to make sure she was okay. He let out a breath of relief to find she was just scared to have been woken by the growls and to have seen John fight. He licked away her tears and nuzzled her neck making her giggle and hug him again. John looked back at his family quickly happy to see them happy. When he looked back at the white omega she had stepped forward sniffing the air and looking sad at his mate and pup. John growled and barked at her jumping in front of Sherlock and Darby. 

The white omega froze before closing her eyes, a second later a old woman stood where the wolf used to be. Her skin was brown and wrinkled and her hair was white and tied in a knot at the back of her head. Her legs were covered in pants and a animal skin covered her chest.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." She whispered putting her hands up. Her voice wobbled softly as she looked at her mate then back at the family. "I am Claiborne, that is my mate Ainsley." She introduced holding her hands to her chest. John changed into his human form, his fist were balled and he stood ready to fight. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"You are in our part of the forest, we have lived in these woods for many years. We came to see what was going on and found your car, so we came to see if you were alright-"

"Then why did you attack and not explain yourselves." John barked looking at the alpha still on the ground whining.

"You have to understand something, Ainsley and I haven't been able to have more than one pup and he died from the cold at three weeks old. We have tried to have more but I have failed as my mates omega and have not given him more pups, I am too old now to even try. So when we saw your pup I became sad and Ainsley started to envy over you or lust over her. I tried speaking with him mentally but he would not listen, he was in his alpha and couldn't see anything other than his alpha wants." She looked at her hands shifting nervously. Alphas were known to be the rulers of their families or packs and when even a good kind alpha fell deep into his or hers natural alpha personality there was nothing but a stronger alpha to stop them if they were doing something good or bad. 

John let his hands slowly unfurl, he had been in his alpha while fighting Ainsley, he had needed to protect Darby and Sherlock. He also understood how Ainsley could be jealous of them, John had felt that way sometimes after Sherlock's miscarriage years ago. 

(John.) Sherlock whined when he felt John's anger leave. Ainsley and Claiborne had come into their cave and had tried to take their pup! John should be furious! John should be ripping their throats out, by law he could. John sent soothing thoughts towards his mate.

"So what do you want us to do with you?" John asked calmly. "Let you go? Should I kill you, that's what my mate thinks we should do." 

"You are obviously not accustomed to werewolves who do not live in the city's." Claiborne said slightly surprised. "We are the head of a pack, you beat Ainsley so now you are the alpha." Claiborne explained.

"What?" John asked in shock. He didn't want to be the alpha of a pack, he wanted to go home as soon as possible and lock his mate and pup away for a few days, making sure no one hurts them. 

"That is how our pack has been ran for generations. You beat the alpha you become the alpha." 

"What if I don't wanna be the alpha of a pack?" John repeated what question Sherlock had put in his mind. 

"Then... I don't know. No one had never not wanted to be alpha." Claiborne said brow furrowed. "I guess you will have to meet with your pack and give your power to someone else or back to Ainsley." 

"Wait, can I pretty much have the pack do whatever I want?" John asked Sherlock's question again. 

"Yes." 

(John! This is good! The car will probably be snowed in by the time we leave in the next few hours. We can have them dig us out and have them help us back to London. After that you can give the power to whoever you would like.) Sherlock said excitedly into the alphas mind. John thought about it and it was a very good point Sherlock was making. 

"I want you to go back and get the rest of your-"

"-Its actually yours-"

"Pack and bring them back here. Do you understand?" John ignored Claiborne impute. 

"Yes. Our home is not that far away, it should only take me an hour or so." Claiborne said hands still huddled to her chest.

"Good any more time and the punishment will not be kind." John said the last bit darkly and glared at Ainsley making it clear he wasn't talking about Claiborne, he wanted to get his family out of here as quick as possible. 

"Okay, I will be back soon." The old woman nodded before changing and running into the still snowing night. John let his shoulders fall slightly walking back over to his family.

“You okay baby doll?” He asked kissing her head, letting her lean into his body.

“Yeah, if you're the king of a pack does that mean I'm a princess?” She asked innocently.

“Yes it think it does.” John laughed hugging her more. “To bad I'm not gonna be king for very long, but you'll always be mine and daddy's princess.” He kissed her head as Sherlock licked her cheek. 

“Wait.” She said brow furrowed in thought. “If you're the king and I'm the princess does that make daddy the queen?” John burst into laughter as Sherlock huffed and growled softly in announce. 

“Technically it does.” John giggled. “But really daddy is king too because he as a boy; girls are queens and princesses boys are kings and princes.” He explained as she yawned. 

“That's makes sense.” She nodded leaning into him more. “I'm sleepy.” Sherlock nudged her cheek with his muzzle making her look over as he lay down. The girl flopped down beside him moving so she was laying with him head on shoulder, John smiled at them putting the blanket back over the child. 

“Sleep good you two, I'll stay with him.” John nodded towards Ainsley before kissing Sherlock's head, the dark wolf licked at John's nose and cheek until the doctor started to push him away. “Gross.” He mumbled as he wiped his wet mouth, Sherlock just rolled his eyes putting his head back on Darby's shoulder. John smiled at his family then looked over at Ainsley who was watching Darby again his eyes far away looking, he was going back in his alpha. 

John jumped towards him changing as he did. He landed right in front of the old alpha and he growled violently right in his face. The brown wolf whined coming quickly back to himself. John growled louder before backing up to sit in front of Sherlock blocking the man's view. The old alpha whined again submitting as much as he could with his head already on the ground. John only growled low in the back of his throat, he sat tall making sure Ainsley knew he wasn't going to be weak. Sherlock pressed his head to the alphas back briefly sending love and awe through their bond. John smiled wolfley down at his mate before sitting up and looking at Ainsley with slight disgust. 

-

When John and Sherlock heard the many paws hitting the ground they looked at Ainsley to see him tense then relax letting his body go lax. John stood from where he had been laying next to Sherlock, he stepped in front of his mate and lifted his head naturally. Claiborne stepped into the cave first her head down, when she went towards her mate John growled in warning, she immediately stepped away. Eleven others followed in after her, two of them had small children on their backs. 

In a blink of an eye they were all in their human form, John changing quickly after. There were five alphas three men, a woman, and one a boy no more than fourteen. There were four omega's who stepped behind their alphas, the boy was the only without a mate. The last three were betas two of them girls in their late teens, obviously a couple. 

“This is your pack, alpha.” Claiborne lowered her head. John looked over the mated alphas who looked worried and held their mates behind them. 

“I'm John Watson-Holmes, who's second in command after Ainsley?”

“I am.” Said the alpha who had one of the pups. “I'm Christopher, this is my mate-”

“I don't need to know all your names.” John held up a hand. “I just want to get my mate and pup out of here, our car is snowed in a little ways away. I ask for your help to get us out and back to a nearby town or to London then Christopher if I see it fit you may have my power. I make no promises it will go to you, if I see another alpha is more suited than the power will go to them.” John talked firmly holding himself with pride and everyone could feel the physical power radiating off of him. 

“Yes of course, if that is what you wish alpha.” All the alphas nodded even the boy who was trying to stand as tall as he could and look older than he was. John smiled down at him remembering being young and wanting to prove you could take the task. 

“Please don't call me alpha, I am just John.” He smiled softly.

“What do you want done with Ainsley?” The woman alpha asked looking at her old pack leader.

“You can do with him what you will after we leave. For now he will stay where he is, or I will finish what I started.” John growled. “He went after my pup.” The doctor took a steady breath to calm the sudden anger the heated inside him. The whole pack lowered their heads. 

“Whatever you wish.” Christopher nodded letting go of his mate some, the whole pack could see John was just worried about his family. “We alphas can leave now and start on your car, if you wish.”

“Olivia and I can stay and make a meal.” One of the omega with a pup nodded to Christopher's mate. 

“We will go hunt.” One of the betas spoke up.

“One of you go hunt, the other two come with us.” Christopher instructed. 

“I will come with you as well, Sherlock will stay here with the pup bearers.” John added looking back at his mate. (Wake Darby and move her so the other pups can get warm, they're shivering.) John instructed to his mate looking at the pups who were indeed shivering in their mother's arms. “Once my mate has woken my pup lay the children with her to keep them warm.” John instructed to the mothers leaning down to add another log to the fire. 

“Thank you, John.” Olivia smiled stepping around her mate her small baby boy in her arms. Sherlock licked at Darbys face making her grumble and try to move deeper into his warmth. Instead of trying to wake her again Sherlock changed back into his human form.

“Wake up baby, we're gonna be leaving soon.” He whispered sitting her up. 

“Fine.” She huffed rubbing her eyes, Sherlock smiled down at his pup pecking her forehead. Darby looked around and locked eyes with the young alpha. A thick scent filled the cave close to the smell of newly bonded mates. Everyone's eyes widened except for the betas who couldn't smell the scent. The young alpha took a step forward mouth opening and closing looking for words. John started to growl worried about his pup but Sherlock quickly pulled him back covering his mouth. The alpha looked at John but immediately back at Darby who was staring at him in awe. Without another thought the young alpha stepped forward wrapping the girl in his arms, Darby melted into the boy holding tight to his shirt as he curved himself around her.

“Soul bonded.” Sherlock whispered watching the two carefully. Darby hadn't presented yet but now it was obvious by her scent in the air she was an omega, and this boy was her true alpha. They weren't physically bonded, they would have to wait until Darby presented, changed, and went into heat, but their souls were bonded and they wouldn't be able to bond fully with someone else. Soul bonds were rare only a few mates every generation, and finding a soulmate at so young was even more rare maybe one or two in a lifetime. Age didn't matter to a soul bond either, the two were meant for each other and each other only. 

“They're soul bonded!” The male omega whose mate was the woman alpha particle squealed. John looked at him questioningly. “He is my sister's pup, she and her mate died when he was young and I have raised him since.” Everyone was watching the two and were surprised when Darby pushed away. She lowered her head and was about to fall to her knees like was accustom for omega's to do, the boy grabbed ahold of her before she could.

“No, no you don't need to submit, I don't own you we are equals.” The boy pulled her back to his chest. “I just wanna take care of you.” Darby let herself melt into the alpha again, even at the age of six the girl knew what was accustom for mates and omega's and this was not, omega's were the lower of the two, alphas were in charge. After a moment the boy let her go turning to John and Sherlock.

“What's your name, how old are you?” John asked watching as Darby tried to decide if she wanted to stay beside the boy or go back to her parents. 

“Alan, I turn fourteen in two weeks.” He said steadily, he stood at his full height shoulder back and head up. He had brown hair that fell over his forehead neatly, his eyes were a soft blue but his jawline was strong, his shoulder were wide and muscular like the rest of his body. Even at fourteen it was easy to tell he would grow up to be a strong man. 

“Do you know what soul bonding is?” Sherlock asked watching the boy intently.

“Yes, I learned about it in my Gender Ed class. I go to school in London, I come home for winters and summers.” Alan nodded swallowing. Darby let out a soft cry finally making up her mind and running to Sherlock.

“Daddy something's wrong! Make it stop, it feels funny, my tummy feels all bubbly and my head hurts.” She cried as Sherlock lifted her into his arms. Alan looked worried wanting to go towards her but John held up a hand. 

“She doesn't understand, she's very smart for her age but she is only six almost seven.” John explained, the boy's eyes widened in slight horrible. “I'm guessing your class didn't teach you that with soul bonding age doesn't matter. You presented and changed a few months ago right?”

“Yes.” He nodded. Omega's presented younger than alphas as back in the older times they were meant to start have pups as soon as possible.

“Your a legal adult in alpha terms, in London or another city you are expected to work and go to school to get money and skills to provide for your mate. Betas become legal adults at seventeen and omega's when they bond or turn eighteen. For mating now a days you are supposed to stay within a few years of your age but with soul bonds age is out of the question.” John explained. “It probably doesn't feel comfortable with you but you're already bonded. Your only seven years older than her, my grandparents were twelve years apart. It seems like a lot for how young you are but by the time you bond and get done with school it won't be.” 

Alan nodded still looking at Darby worriedly. “Okay, is she alright?” 

“Yeah, let Sherlock go and explain things to her and she should be okay after that.” John looked at his mate who nodded and carried Darby to the back of the cave and started talking to her. “You should stay here Alan, it isn't good to take new soul bonded mates away from each other.” 

“How do you know so much about soul bonds?” Christopher asked.

“Sherlock and I are actually soul bonded. When our souls bonded we hadn't even seen each other, we were actually across London from each other, hours later I left for the military.” John sighed looking down. “I'm a doctor and I researched it a lot after I got so sick after leaving. We both got soul fever, when the new mates are separated, and I wanted to know what I had. I was shocked when I found out what it was and looked for him for years, but it's hard to find your mate when your in Afghanistan. I was shot and sent home then I found him. It was a lot like this when we first saw each other just the scents weren't as strong.” John explained looking at his mate. 

“So does soul bonding pass through family?” One of the girl betas asked. 

“Not really, they say you have a higher chance but it hasn't been proven.” 

“What happens now?” Alan asked looking worried. “I can't leave her, but this has all happened so fast I don't even know her name.” 

“Her name is Darby, you said you go to school in London right?” John asked.

“Yes.” He nodded swallowing again before adding the name of the school. 

“That's close to where we live and where Darby goes to school. You probably might have to stay at your dorms but I'm sure if we tell your headmaster what has happened he would be willing to assign you a room closer to our home or let you find somewhere closer. I'm sorry but she and you are still too young for her to live with you or you live with us. We still are over her until you physically bond.” John explained. 

“Okay.” Alan nodded. “But what about for the rest of winter break?” 

“I-” Croaked Ainsley who was breathing heavily having just changed. John growled lowly and surprising everyone so did Alan. Ainsley lay limply on the ground his wounds still leaking a small amount of blood. 

“He has a second cousin in London.” Claiborne said talking for her mate. “Ainsley is sure she would be more than will to house Alan until school starts again and maybe while school is going.” She translated from her mind. 

“Whats her name so we can call and ask?” Christopher asked before John could. 

“Abbie Turner she lives on Bakers Street.” Claiborne lowered her head again shuffling towards her mate. 

“Well that works out perfectly, she lives next to us and her best friend is our landlady.” John chuckled and saw relief flood the boy's expression as he would not have to be far from Darby. “We better get the car dug out so we can find a town and call her.” All the alphas nodded. Last plans were made and the alphas left leaving the three pups, their bearers, Alan, Ainsley, and the one male beta who left after to hunt for a meal. Alan walked around anxiously moving to the front of the cave then back, but never going to close to Darby and Sherlock. 

The father and daughter talked for a long time. Darby asked a lot of questions wanting to know exactly what was going on. ‘What's the funny feeling in my tummy? The need to be close to Alan.’ ‘Why does my head hurt so much? It's yours and Alan's minds connecting.’ ‘Why do I feel like I should be on the ground? It's your need to submit, it should go away the more you're with him.’ ‘Why do I feel like I miss him and want him to hold me like I do when I haven't seen you and papa in a long time? It's your need to be close to your alpha, I have the same feeling when papa's gone.’ ‘I'm scared. Don't be, I have a feeling Alan's gonna take good care of you.’ ‘What if he's mean? He won't be, your soul won't have chosen someone who would hurt you.’ ‘But what if he does?’ Then tell papa and I.’ ‘Do I have to kiss him? No, not yet if you don't want- I want to kinda- then you can. Darby you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, or you can do what you want. But I would talk to Alan before you do, if you want him to hold you and so does he then you can, if you want to hold hands and so does he then you can. If he wants to kiss and you don't yet then you don't have to. He can't make you do anything you don't want to do.’ ‘What if I just want him to kiss my head and cheeks but not my lips? Then tell him that and I'm sure he won't do anything you don't want to do.’ ‘Am I gonna have a pup if we kiss? No.’ ‘Why not, you and papa kiss and had me? It's different and it's something papa and I will tell you about when you're older.’ ‘Is he gonna have to stay when we leave?’ The girl asked this question in complete worry and fear. ‘No, papa has already started to make plans for him to come home with us.’ The child ask more and more questions until she felt like she knew what was happening. 

The two stood, Darby found Alan by the entrance of the cave and started walking to him. The boy could feel her coming closer and turned to meet her halfway. Instead of talking and asking him questions like Alan had expected Darby just looked at him, Alan took the opportunity to look at her too. She was small but there was a confidence to the way she stood. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes a beautiful hazel, but you could see how bright her mind was in them. Her cheeks were round and pink, her nose small and button like, her lips were soft and full, she had her hair tucked behind her ears and Alan could see they poked out a bit, he thought it was adorable. No, all of her was adorable and beautiful and perfect in so many ways. 

Darby looked at the boy she would spend the rest of her life with. She noticed a few things in particular that she liked. His arms looked strong and warm, they could protect her and hold her, his shoulders and chest looked strong too. His eyes were soft but she could see they could be scary too if you crossed him. His jaw was firm and his hair was slightly shaggy. She liked that it was long enough she could play with it, but it still looked taken care of. He looked kind but also protective, she had noticed how protective and worrisome he was while she had been talking with daddy. She liked how he looked, he was handsome and strong. 

“You never got to hear my name, I'm Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes.” She introduced herself holding hour a hand. 

“Alan Peter Whitney.” The teen smiled shaking her hand. 

“Daddy said that I don't have to do anything I don't want to, but if I want to do something that we should talk about it first and if you agree then we can do it.” Darby got right to the point. “I would like if we hugged and if you held me and held my hand, and if you kissed my head and cheeks and all that just not my lips, I don't wanna do that yet. Well maybe a little bit just every once in awhile like on special occasions, but not with tongue like papa and daddy do, that's gross I'll never wanna do that.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘Yep she's adorable.’ Alan thought smiling down at her. 

“Your dad's right we will do only what you want to when you want to. Well other than holding you, I would like to hold you all the time-”

“-Okay, I love to cuddle that's one of my favorite things.” Darby grinned.

“Good.” He chuckled. “Darby I do wanna take care of you, I want to provide for you and I will do whatever you need me to. I just want you to know I don't expect you to submit to me, I want you to know we're equals. I'm not more important because I'm an alpha, honestly I think you're more important because your my omega.” He stated making Darby giggle and blush softly. 

“Can we do all the mushy stuff later.” Darby suddenly said her brow furrowing. “The feeling in my tummy is getting worse and daddy said being with you would help it go away. Can you hold me now and maybe we can talk about the mushy stuff then.” The child covered her stomach with her arms looking down at them. Alan stepped forward taking her head in between her hands and kissing her forehead. 

“Yes of course, come on.” He took her hand leading her back to the fire. He grabbed the blanket she had been using earlier sitting down on the ground, he helped her sit in his lap and get comfortable before laying the blanket over her wrapping her up. Darby sighed burrowing into the warm chest even more, it felt safer than she had thought. Sherlock watched from a little ways away, he smiled at how soft the young boy was. The detective stood and walked to them. 

“Here baby doll.” Sherlock mumbled holding out the baby blanket and wolf. 

“Thanks daddy.” She took the comfort objects putting them by her head as Alan wrapped her in his arms smiling at the comfort objects. The two stayed silent watching the fire and learning what it was like to be together. Darby yawned hugely and tucked her face in between Alan's shoulder and neck.

“Didn't sleep good tonight?” Alan asked tucking his head down next to hers. 

“No.” She yawned again rubbing her eyes as she sat up to look at him. “Will you change, I wanna see you as a wolf?” 

“Sure if you want, stand up.” The boy helped Darby stand before changing. His head, back, and tail were a light brown but the rest of his body was a creamy white. Darby smiled reaching her hands out to run her fingers through his fur. In wolf form Alan was only slightly taller than her but that would changed as he got older and he grow. The wolf lowered his head so Darby could run her fingers over his muzzle, between his eyes, then using both hands over his ears and back until she had both her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“You're a very handsome wolf.” She mumbled leaning back to play with the soft fur on his ears. The boy gave her a wolfy grin his blue eyes shining. Both their eyes widened as they felt each other's happiness in their minds. “Daddy said our minds were connecting. He and papa can talk through their minds, maybe we can when we bond bond, but because we're just soul bonded right now we can only feel feelings?” She stated and asked at once and Alan thought it was absolutely adorable. 

He nodded his head trying to send more happiness the girls way. Darby smiled more at him and yawned, the boy pulled away slightly and laid down like he had seen Sherlock doing earlier. Darby got the hint and sat down leaning against him. She pulled her knees up, making a perfect place for Alan to rest his head, and petted his head getting the tangles out of his shaggy fur, but soon she was back asleep her hand resting on his neck. Alan took the blackest in his mouth and pulled it over the girl then watching the sun rise behind the snowy clouds. 

Sherlock had watched the two soul mates the whole time. Alan looked strong and mean and he was when he needed to be, but already he was soft and tender with the girl. Their age would be an obstacle until they were much older but John was right when saying age didn't matter to a soul bond. Sherlock felt proud of his daughter for her soul choosing a good mate. Sherlock could tell Alan was kind and good hearted, and that he would try as hard as he could to take care of his mate. 

-

The beta had come back a while ago with the hunt and had left to help the others. The two omega had prepared a wonderful smelling meal. Their pups had slept and Ainsley had whimpered loudly until Sherlock had growled making him stop. John and the others had the car mostly dug out but now headed back to warm their paws and rest a little. 

Alan watched his pack jump back into the cave. He moved his head so it was covering Darby's more and she was tucked safe under him. He didn't know why but he had this unexplainable urge to not let anyone touch or smell or look at her, he already felt a growled in his throat as everyone started walking towards them. 

John was the last one into the cave and smiled inwardly at the sight of Darby and Alan huddled together his daughter fast asleep. The smile didn't last as he heard the growl coming from Alan. The male omega who had taken care of Alan was looking at him confused and tried taking a step closer, Alan growled louder. The doctor hurried forward stepping between them, he was the omega's parent he was no threat.

“Hold up.” He held his hands up stopping everyone from coming closer. “You have to treat them like newly bonded mates, Alan's going to be over protective.” 

“But I'm an omega, I'm no threat.” The man, Rick, stated. “I raised him.”

“But your mate is following you, and there are too many people in the cave suddenly. Especially with Darby so young and Alan just presenting a few months ago, his scent capabilities are heightened as well as hearing, he needs to protect her and everyone is a threat.”

“But he's not reacting to you being so close.” Christopher pointed out. 

“Yes but I'm Darby's father, if I were to do anything it would be to help protect her. It's like how before we left and Ainsley changed and started to speak, we both growled.” John explained. With slight grumbles everyone agreed and went to the other side of the fire. John turned back to the new mates. “Sorry Alan but I need to wake Darby.” He stepped forward slowly and knelt down beside them. 

Alan whined and curled more around the child. He whined and growled when John worked his hands under the girl and pulled her away. “Papa.” Darby sighed letting herself be lifted, Alan stopped making noise and watched them go to the entrance of the cave. The boy changed back into human form and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Hey.” Rick sat by him after he had watched the boy for a little while, he put an arm around his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just have so many feelings that I can't explain.” Alan covered his head breathing harshly. 

“Calm down, it's okay.” Rick soothed pulling him close. “It's your alpha instincts, just calm down and control them.” The omega petted at the boy's hair. “They should go away soon.”

“Something could be wrong, they're not back yet, something's wrong I can't feel her in my mind-”

“Alan, shh.” Rick cut him off. “Listen, your hearing is the best in the packs, listen for her. You don't know what having her in your mind feels like so you don't know if she's gone. So listen.” Rick rubbed his back making him calm. The boy closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He heard the fire and the chatter of the others but he tuned them out and stretched out farther. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Darby's steady breathing and John helping her go to the bathroom. “Better?”

“Yes.” Alan sighed feeling like he could breath again.

“I still think you're too young to be leaving with these people and be soul bonded.” Rick muttered tightening his hold around the boy. 

“I know, but if leaving her for this short of time is affecting me like this, I don't wanna imagine what being away from her for the rest of break would be like.” A cold shiver ran through him at the thought. “And I think they'll be good, I mean I can tell they're worried about her from the feelings I'm getting from Darby. John's talking with her now about how she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't wanna do.” The grow quiet for a long time before whispering. “I don't wanna be that alpha that forces their omega into things like my mom was.” 

“I know, and you won't be. You're too kind to do anything that happened to your mom and you, but you're also not afraid to protect her if you need to.” Rick spoke softly. 

“Yeah and that's what got her killed.” 

“No it didn't, you know it didn't. He was already planning on killing her and you, you only tried to stop him it's not your fault the gun went off.” Rick soothed holding the boy closer. 

“I wish the police would have shown up seconds later, so he could have finished the job.” Alan choked out as he tried to hold back tears.

“No you don't, don't say that.” The omega held the boy tight. “If that would have happened you never would have got to come and live with me, or become captain of the rugby team, or meet Darby. What if that would have happened and Darby would have bonded to some jerk who was like him-”

“Don't say that! Dont!” Alan growled breathing hard.

“See, if you would have died you would have never seen her, and she probably would have ended up somewhere completely different.” Rick soothed holding the boy as he looked at the little girl who had been standing there since they had started talking about his mom. 

“Alan.” Darby whispered stepping forward. The boy took a calming breath before sitting up smiling. 

“Hey-”

“Don't try and be happy.” She stated looking worried. “I can feel that you're sad, you don't have to act, I'm sad lots too.” Darby stood in front of him concern obvious on her face, Rick quickly left them. Alan let his face fall letting all the emotions he was feeling go along with a short sob. Darby was immediately in his lap wrapping her arms tight around his neck. “It's okay.” She muttered letting the boy press his face into her shoulder and neck. 

“I'm sorry.” He cried holding tight to her.

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. I heard you talking, I'm sorry your mum died but that's not your fault, and I'm glad you didn't die.” She held tighter to him pressing her own face into his neck. 

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled again.

“Stop saying that Alan. It's not bad to cry, I cry a lot too.” She hugged him pressing her nose to just under his ear where his scent was the strongest. “Will you tell me that whole story one day?” 

“Yeah, if you wanna know.” Alan muttered trying to sniff away the tears that seemed to not stop. 

“I do.” The girl let the boy hold her for a long time, she could feel her presence was comforting to the boy. When Alan finally sat up his eyes were puffy and red and his nose was running, he quickly wiped them not liking being seen like this. Darby gave him a soft smile before tucking her head under his chin letting him hold her more. The two fathers smiled inwardly as they watched the two. Rick and his mate were starting to see they were good for each other. 

Alan held the girl until, what seemed like his never ending hunger, took over. He got them both their meals and sat with Darby and her parents. John made the whole pack laugh until their stomachs hurt, and Sherlock told stories of his detective work back in London. The two men liked the pack, they were kind and giving. Christopher and Olivia were obviously good leaders even when they weren't meaning to be, the pack looked up to them. Ainsley still lay quietly, John had let Claiborne sit and feed him. 

“Alright everybody.” John announced. “Let's get the rest of our work done. What else other than the car needs done?”

“Getting here cleaned up.” Olivia stated looking around at the mess from the meal. “We can't leave anything behind, other animals will come a-lookin. We can stay again.” She nodded to the other omega. 

“Getting our stuff back in the bags.” Sherlock was already doing what he had just said. 

“I need my things.” Alan spoke up. 

“I can go get them well you finish up on the car.” Rick volunteered.

“Okay good, anything else?” John asked, no one answered. “Alright then let's go.” He helped Sherlock get the last of their things before changing. Darby immediately walked to him letting Sherlock lift her onto his back.

“Hold on tight so you don't slip like last night.” Sherlock laid his and John's coat over her before changing himself. Alan shook out his fur and gave his soul mate a wolfy grin, Darby giggled and smiled back. 

Soon they were down the rocky mountainside and running fast towards the car. John liked running in a pack, it felt stronger and safer, they had more ears and eyes watching for danger. Once to the car it wasn't long before Sherlock was pulling out of the ditch they were in and driving to a town not far away. The rest of the pack chased after the car making sure it got there safely. Once to the town Sherlock started making calls, the rest of the pack stayed hugging Alan, Darby, and John. 

“Well good news, you'll be staying with Miss Turner for winter break, and if your headmaster is okay with it, the school year.” Sherlock smiled, Darby and Alan both breathed a sigh of relief. The pack talked for longer until Rick showed up with Alan's things he'd be needing. 

“Promise to call and write?” Rick said worriedly holding tight to the boy. 

“Yes, I promise.”

“And to come visit when you can?”

“Yes.” Alan rolled his eyes but smiled more. Rick let the boy go and turned to John and Sherlock.

“Do you promise to take care of him?” He asked worried.

“Yes, we will take care of him like he was our own. And we will come visit as much as possible.” John smiled softly. “He'll be okay.” Last hugs were spread around before they family and Alan started to back away. “Oh and Christopher, my pack alpha powers and whatnot is all yours.” 

“Thank you John.” He smiled watching them get into the car. They all waved as they started their way to London. Darby turned back around and leaned into her alpha, Alan smiled down at her. He was happy for the first time in a long time, he was an adorable girls alpha, he got to live in London, and he was soul bonded to the adorable girl. Darby looked up at Alan feeling his happiness, she felt the same way. She was soul bonded and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


End file.
